leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY018
* Closed * * }} Awakening the Sleeping Giant! (Japanese: カビゴンを起こせ！パルファム宮殿でバトルです！ Wake Up ! Battle in Parfum Palace!) is the 18th episode of the , and the 817th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 27, 2014 and in the United States on May 17, 2014. Blurb Our heroes make a stop in historic Camphrier Town, where they encounter a big problem: a Snorlax is sleeping soundly in the middle of town, snoring so loudly that the noise is almost unbearable! They learn that every year, at the end of the harvest, Snorlax comes to clear out the roots from the local crops. This arrangement works out well for both sides: Snorlax gets to eat its fill of tasty roots, and the townspeople get their fields plowed in the process. Afterward, they throw a Harvest Festival to thank Snorlax for its help, and the Lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Poké Flute—the only thing that can wake Snorlax up after a big meal. But this year, he’s refusing to attend, and no one knows why. Ash and friends go to the castle to ask for Lord Shabboneau’s help. Eventually, he admits that Princess Allie of the nearby Parfum Palace took his Poké Flute and won’t give it back. Our heroes go to the palace in an attempt to retrieve it, but the princess refuses—at least until she notices Pikachu. She challenges Ash to a battle against her and her Furfrou, and suggests that they put the Poké Flute and Pikachu on the line! Ash and the others are appalled at this suggestion, but Princess Allie insists that it’s the only way she’ll consider giving them the flute, and Pikachu is firmly on board, so the battle begins. The rules say that a battle is supposed to continue until one Pokémon is unable to go on, as usual. But a Thunderbolt from Pikachu messes up Furfrou’s carefully trimmed hairstyle, and Allie immediately calls a halt to send Furfrou to the groomer. Clemont declares Ash the winner, but Allie still refuses to give them the flute! This makes Clemont angry, and he delivers quite a speech telling the princess exactly what he thinks of her. His scolding seems to backfire, because Allie decides that our heroes can have the flute—as long as she gets to keep Clemont! Ash, Serena, and Bonnie secretly assure Clemont they’ll come back for him, and head back to Camphrier Town with the flute. Lord Shabboneau is just about to start his performance to kick off the Harvest Festival when the flute is suddenly snatched from his hands by Team Rocket! Jessie, James, and Meowth think they can use the flute to control Snorlax. What actually happens is that when Jessie tries to play it, a horrible screeching noise emerges, and Snorlax wakes up in a really bad mood. The cranky Pokémon promptly sends Team Rocket blasting off again. The Poké Flute lands in Lord Shabboneau’s hands, and his masterful playing quickly calms the giant Pokémon. The Harvest Festival is a huge success, Snorlax is awake and happy and headed home, and our heroes get ready to say their goodbyes. That’s when they suddenly realize they’ve forgotten about Clemont! But thanks to science, Clemont has made his own escape from the princess’s grasp, and their journey continues. Plot and arrive at Camphrier Town only to be blasted by a terrible, loud noise. The noise soon stops, and when asks a townsperson, she tells the group to follow her. The woman leads them to a sleeping in the middle of the town, and reveals that the noise was Snorlax . The woman explains that once a year, Snorlax comes down from the mountains and uproots and eats the roots of the harvested field's crops. By digging up the roots, Snorlax cultivates the fields and makes the good crops grow. Every year, once Snorlax has dug up the roots, a festival takes place out of gratitude. There, Lord Shabboneau plays on his Poké Flute in gratitude and Snorlax returns to the mountains once more. This year, however, the towns people made all the preparations needed for the festival, but because Snorlax was not given the cue to return to the mountains he remains immobile in the town. The reason for this is that Lord Shabboneau, who plays the Poké Flute, has not come. As the loud snores continue, Clemont decides to fix the situation with another invention, an forceful alarm clock usually used for waking up , but instead of waking up Snorlax, the machine explodes. As the towns people worry about their town, Ash is more concerned with Snorlax, not wanting it to be made the bad guy. The woman tells them that several towns people have already went to Shabboneau Castle to ask the lord to play, but were unsuccessful. Ash decides that he will go. At the castle, Ash and his friends are led to Lord Shabboneau. When they give their request, but the lord only offers excuses as to why he cannot. At the recommendation of his butler, however, the lord truthfully tells the group that the flute was taken from him by Princess Allie of Parfum Palace. Ash resolves to get the flute for the lord, while listens from inside a suit of armor and plans to use the Poké Flute to get not only but an army of Snorlax. Later, Ash and his friends are momentarily stunned by the beauty of Parfum Palace, but are interrupted by an incoming . Preceded by maids, Princess Allie comes to the scene and not only blatantly refuses to return the flute, but also attempts to take Pikachu as a "family heirloom." When Ash refuses, she tempts him with jewels in exchange, but to no avail. In response, Princess Allie suggests that Pikachu and her Furfrou battle for the ownership of both the Poké Flute and Pikachu, and Ash reluctantly agrees. Ash and Pikachu begin with , but Furfrou hits Pikachu instead. As Furfrou runs to attack Pikachu from behind, Ash tells him to use , but Furfrou counters with . Princess Allie aims to end the battle with , but Pikachu repels it with and sends out a final , which messes Furfrou's grooming. Princess Allie has Furfrou taken off the field to be newly groomed, leaving Ash confused as to the outcome of the battle. Princess Allie forfeits, not wanting her Furfrou to battle while not looking beautiful, and Clemont declares Ash the winner. However, when Ash asks about the flute, Princess Allie refuses to give it to him because of her loss, and reminds him that she didn't specify a win or a loss. Meanwhile, Bonnie and nod to each other and run onto the battlefield, followed by Clemont, who promptly tells Princess Allie off, telling her her selfishness won't work in the real world. Princess Allie is attracted to Clemont's earnestness and even agrees to give back the Pokéflute, but on one condition: to leave Clemont with her. Serena and Bonnie whisper to each other before Bonnie tells the princess to go ahead, much to Clemont's alarm. Ash and his friends receive the Poké Flute, and Bonnie and Serena reassure Clemont that they will rescue him after Snorlax awakes, and they leave Clemont, who calls after them desperately. Ash and his friends run into town, brandishing the flute, where the town is ready for the festival. But before Lord Shabboneau can start playing, the flute is snatched out of his hand by Team Rocket. Despite the lord's warnings that only he can play it, Jessie begins to play a screeching tune, which wakes up Snorlax, who has become angry from the awful music, but Team Rocket, who haven't noticed, play on, expecting Snorlax to fall under their command. Snorlax sends them blasting off again, and Ash catches the Poké Flute and hands it to Lord Shabboneau, who then plays the pleasant tune Snorlax is used to. Snorlax eats their offerings, and the towns people rejoice. At the end of the day, Snorlax returns happily to the mountains. All's well that ends well, but suddenly, Bonnie remembers Clemont, who runs into the town wearing only his underclothes. He explains how he planted a robotic likeness of himself when Princess Allie wasn't looking and got away. The four watch the fireworks overhead, and their journey continues. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Lord Shabboneau * Princess Allie * s * Lord Shabboneau's butler * Boy * Woman Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Princess Allie's, ) * (multiple; one proper; the rest in a fantasy) * * * * * * * * * * * * (×5) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * This episode features the first boss fantasy since Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, 172 episodes ago. * Team Rocket's in this episode uses the stock footage first used in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, but not the accompanying music. * This episode aired on May 15, 2014 in Italy (on K2), two days before the US airdate. * In the English dub, James says "Your Highness doth protest too much, methinks" to Lord Shabboneau, a reference to a from the play by . * This episode is very similar to Wake Up Snorlax!. Errors * After 's boss fantasy, the knight's armor's gloves are gray instead of black. * As the town bids farewell to , 's hair clip is yellow instead of gold. File:XY018 error.png|Knight armor's gloves error File:XY018 error 2.png|Bonnie's hair clip error Dub edits In other languages |zh_yue= |id= |it= |es_eu= |fi= |nl= |el= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |de= |fr_eu= |sv= |no= |pl= |th= |ko= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= }} 018 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Erweckt den schlafenden Riesen! es:EP822 fr:XY018 it:XY018 ja:XY編第18話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第18集